Their World in Color
by Kyo Hinamoto
Summary: Every wizard is born color blind. And until they find their soul mate they stay colorblind. But what happens when you are genetically color blind? GeneticallyColorBlind!Draco and Confused!Harry. Drarry Drarry Drarry :D Rated M for later content.
1. Confusion

Confusion.

"Harry for fuck's sake come back!" Hermione yelled after her friend.

Harry whirled around to face her, a flush covered his face and angry hot tears were threatening the edges of his eyes. How had he gone five years in the wizarding world without knowing that soul mates actually existed? Five years thinking his vision was just weird and fucked up, thinking somehow magic had fixed him being color blind. It was magic alright, but this magic had a very real and very life changing explanation.

"How does this even happen?" Harry asked exhaling a lot of his anger. He wasn't mad at Hermione he really wasn't he just madder at the world in general yet again.

"Harry, calm down, it's really not that big of a deal. I'm sure someday you'll meet your soul mate, it happens to different people at different times and sometimes it doesn't even happen right away when you meet them take me and Ron for example."

Harry cut her off quickly, "Hermione, stop, I..." Harry took a deep breath. "I can see color. I've been able to since before I got to Hogwarts." Harry watched as Hermione's eyes got wide and then thoughtful.

"How old were you Harry?" Harry thought hard about it before answering her, thinking deeply trying to remember every detail although he had a sinking suspicion he knew who it was.

I was eleven, the day Hagrid took me to buy my school supplies. I hadn't even really noticed at first and I probably wouldn't have at all, the change was so faint. But green, green stood out. Hermione, a slytherin tie, it was the first true color I could see." Harry paused unable to continue. He had the fate of the wizarding and possibly the muggle world on his shoulders and he was soul mates with his worst enemy. Harry let out a shuddering breath and threw a light punch to the wall next to him.

"Oh Harry," Hermione's voice was laced with concern and she stepped forward placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out okay? We always do. I'm so sorry Harry." She gave him a sad smile and squeezed his shoulder tightly.

Harry laughed slightly unable to keep the thought to himself, added, "I'm sorry too Hermione. I can only image what it must be like to have Ron as a soul mate. Especially after it took so long to appear." Hermione laughed at that shaking her head.

"I must admit that it was a real shock. But I don't know which was more, the color of everything else or the color of Ron's hair." At that they were both laughing. "You'll come back to dinner won't you?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Harry sighed but nodded. "Just give me a minute yeah?" Hermione nodded at him and walked back out towards the great hall. Harry sighed and slumped against the wall as soon as she was out of sight. This was just all so much to deal with. The looming war on the horizon, school work, friends, and now suddenly being able to see color so vividly it gave him a headache. It didn't help any that it got increasingly more vibrant whenever Malfoy was around. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. This wasn't how this was supposed to turn out. He was supposed to marry Ginny and live a normal life with kids and things after he won the war. Not be soul mates with his childhood nemesis now death eater.

Harry ran his hands through his hair angrily. He wasn't even gay! Was he? He didn't think so. Sure girls scared the hell out of him and he always felt awkward and weird kissing or hugging them romantically but that was normal for sixteen year old boys' right? Right? Harry wanted to scream, but instead took three calming breaths and slowly stood up. Hearing muffled laughter coming up the corridor Harry straightened himself and made to look like he was walking back up from the loo.

"Well if it isn't the hero himself." Malfoy's voice rose from in front of Harry.

'Shit' Harry cursed under his breath inhaling deeply before looking up to meet the onslaught of color that surrounded Malfoy.

"Still crying over dead parents Potter?" Malfoy spat, mocking him. But his voice didn't hold as much usual malice and venom as it had in years past. This year Malfoy had just looked broken and defeated. Harry had noticed it as soon as they got back but none of the others really had.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Harry snapped unable to keep the oh so familiar retort from his lips.

"Testy this evening are we? Upset because you lost your boyfriend to the mudblood?" Malfoy laughed before smirking to Blaise who stood just behind him and adding "Those two really do deserve each other though really they do."

"Shut up!" Harry barked. "Yes they do deserve each other since they make a good pair. Unlike some."

"I pity whoever gets chosen to be your unlucky bitch." Malfoy retorted haughtily. "Luckily I'll never have to deal with the whole nonsense. I'm genetically color blind. Even if I meet them I'll never know." Malfoy bragged loudly but Harry swore he could see sadness reflected deep in Malfoys blue-grey eyes.

Harry glared at Malfoy but his mind was moving at a thousand miles an hour and he felt dizzy. "No color? Ever?" Harry asked before he could shut himself up.

"Never" Malfoy smirked and took a few steps closer towards Harry. Harry's breath caught and he couldn't figure out the emotions fliting across the pale features of the blond in front of him. "Have fun with your breakup with Weasle, Scarhead." Malfoy called out as he sauntered past Harry without another glance.

Harry didn't know his heart could be so hard. He thought for sure he was going to have a heart attack and briefly wondered if he should go to the hospital wing. Shaking his head he decided he just sounded stupid and slowly made his way back to the great hall in a daze. Finally taking his seat in between Ron and Ginny at Gryffindor table he congratulated Ron and slapped him hard on the shoulder. Making it through the rest of dinner wasn't as hard as he expected. Ginny all but ignored him and Harry half expected that Hermione might have said something since she was throwing worried looks between the both of them.

Hours later Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around a small table by the fire in the common room. Ron looked awkward and Hermione just looked happy. Harry was lost in his own thoughts before Hermione interrupted them.

"Have you talked to him Harry?" Her voice was lowered but Harry still shushed her loudly before nodding his head slightly.

In the hall before I came back." Harry whispered. "I didn't tell him I could see color because of him. We kind of had a row. But he said something interesting."

"What was it Harry?" Ron asked, who had obviously been filled in by Hermione sometime before then and now.

"He said he was genetically color blind, that even if he found his soul mate he would never know. He kind of boasted about it but I don't think he was as happy about it as he made it seem." Harry let it out in a rush and waited while Hermione examined the information he had given.

"Hmm, that is interesting Harry, you'll have to try and talk to him more then. Make it work like a normal muggle relationship."

Harry could do nothing but stare at her in disbelief. "You want me to actually have a relationship with him? Hermione he's a death eater!" This time is was Hermione's turn to shush him.

"So you are gay then?" Ron asked, which earned him a strangled cough and gurgle of frustration from Harry.


	2. Hurt

Draco slowly sat up and glared around his dormitory rubbing the sweat from his forehead. This was the third time this week that he had been woken up by vivid dreams of green. That was the only way he could explain it. He had insisted that his eyes be reevaluated but the tests had not come back yet and he was getting sick of the splitting headaches these random bursts of the damned color gave him. Draco sighed and flopped back onto his pillows staring at the Slytherin tie that was hanging from Blaise's bed post. He knew it was supposed to be green and even in the dim early morning light he should be able to confirm that. So why couldn't he? Why could he only see green in his dreams and bloody Potter's eyes?

Potter, always causing him headaches. Draco wanted nothing more than to just forget his part in the war and hand himself over to Potter. Confess everything he was constructing inside Hogwarts and just die in Azkaban. But Draco knew it wouldn't work his way. Others would suffer if he helped Potter. He would be putting his mother in danger and he couldn't do that to her. She was just as innocent in all of this as he was. Drawing a deep breath Draco pulled himself from his bed and tugged clean clothes onto his pale body. Summining every ounce of courage he had Draco walked quickly from Slytherin and headed to the room of requirement. He had to find a way to alert the Order as to what was about to happen in Hogwarts and he thought he knew how he was going to do so.

Harry's head was spinning. Dumbledore was gone. Everyone he loved was dying around him and no matter what he did he was always too late. Harry screamed in frustration. Fucking Malfoy and Snape had both gotten away and it was all his fault. He couldn't stop them and now people were dead. Soul mates or not Harry decided he would kill Malfoy if he ever crossed his path again.

Draco couldn't stop the tears. Every inch of his body ached and he hated her for it. Hated his aunt for knowing that he was lying even though he was strong enough to keep her out of his mind. But that hadn't lasted long. As soon as her curses started flying and the pain set in Draco's mind opened up and now she knew everything. Draco shuddered and wondered just how long it would be until she told Voldemort and he came to kill him himself. Or worse just let him rot in the dungeons of his own home. A new wave of tears overtook him and Draco wrapped himself up in a ball. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to identify Potter and leave, but he couldn't. Of course Draco knew it was him. Harry could've used seven different glamour's and Draco would always know it was him. But the second he looked into those stupid /green/ eyes he knew he couldn't give him up. There was a reason he could only see the color when he looked in those eyes. There was a reason that whenever Potter was in his dreams he dreamt in color.

As much as Draco didn't want to admit it he knew the truth. Somehow he had landed the role of Potter's 'bitch'. As he had so named it while they were still in school. He didn't understand why or how it happened but it did. And now Draco was too late. Potter hated him. And because they were soul mates, this fact crushed Draco mentally and physically.

Harry groaned and all but threw himself onto his bed. Eighteen trials in one day was ridiculous, and the last three had been the worst. Harry had sat through most of the trials with and air of annoyance and boredom but as soon as Lucius entered the courtroom Harry's attention had been snared. He was even more shocked to find that he had been called to the stand for his view on the cold hearted man. Harry hadn't know what to do or say. He had known that he would speak for Draco but he didn't think he would have to speak for his father too. But after a quite extensive internal pep talk Harry forced himself to take the stand and do the best he could for Draco's sake. However, not even Harry Potter's testimony could keep Lucius from Azkaban although it did lighten it by quite a few years.

Harry sighed and avoided Narcissa's eyes throughout her trail. Maybe he would have the courage to thank her for what she did one day but today was not that day. Harry smiled in relief when they only sentenced her to house arrest for ten years and no time in Azkaban. Harry thought it would be awful having to be locked in your own house for ten years, but he survived, so would she. And last was Draco. Draco's trial was the hardest to endure. The ministry fought Harry on everything he said about the blonde. But Harry never gave up. He wasn't letting Draco go to Azkaban and he wasn't letting him sit in the manor for 20 years like the Wizengamot had suggested. After Harry was shaking with anger they finally receded. Giving Draco 10 years of probation and nothing else.

Harry sighed and clutched one of his pillows tightly to his stomach. Harry's heart hurt and he knew why. Hermione had done extensive research into soul mates and Harry was suffering from separation anxiety. During school it hadn't been bad because they would spend almost a year in the same buildings. But now it seemed like they were worlds apart and they never saw each other. Harry physically felt himself being drawn towards Malfoy at the trail and it took every ounce of his strength to stay put. And now he was paying the price. He had to do something but he didn't know what he could do.

Draco pulled on the sleeves of his hoodie down into the palms of his hands wrapping his arms tighter around himself. The black fabric did nothing to fend off the cold and Draco shuddered, hating the muggle man that had sold it to him. Sure it was soft but after that good for nothing. Draco walked fasted wishing he was allowed to apparate. But the ministry had made it clear he would not be allowed to for the first three years of his probation. The ministry had made many thing clear in terms of his probation but Draco had barley cared, he was so relieved that he wouldn't be going to Azkaban like his father. Draco pulled a small piece of parchment from his pocket and checked the address, matching the name to the rickety old sign that hung on a fence post feet from the building. Making sure he had the words correct Draco sighed and whispered the incantation, watching as about column of windows appeared on the building with a door reading Number 12.


	3. Closer

AN: Hi everyone! Thank you for putting up with this story. I kind of took an idea and just started running with it. Let me know what you all think! Review are greatly appreciated!

Also I need a beta badly so if anyone would like to volunteer that would be great :D

Harry felt the protective spells shift and his heart jumped. He hadn't really thought Draco would show up, now what was he supposed to do? He heard soft knocking on the door and Kreacher's voice followed shortly after. Harry didn't hear anyone reply but figured Kreacher must have let Draco in because just seconds later Kreacher appeared in front of Harry with a small pop.

"Master Harry, a Mister Malfoy is here to see you. I have left him in the sitting room. Shall I prepare tea?" The old elf asked bowing slightly.

"Yes Kreacher, thank you." Harry nodded to him and turned towards his dresser mirror trying to no avail to get his hair to lay decently. Harry sighed and shook his head. At this point he was stalling. Opening the top drawer he pulled the Hawthorn wood wand from its place and tucked it up his sleeve. During the trails the Wizengamot had asked Draco if he knew what had become of his wand and truthfully he had answered no. They had informed Draco that he would not be allowed to purchase another one for the next three years and Harry had never seen him so heartbroken. Harry couldn't imagine being without his wand for three years. But he would be able to manage. Draco would have a much harder time trying to survive without the wand to aid him.

Gathering every ounce of Gryffindor courage he possessed, Harry took a deep breath and made his way down to the sitting room. Arriving just after Kreacher who was talking excitedly to Malfoy and busying himself with the tea tray. Draco just looked tired, exhausted really. His normally perfect exterior was shattering as Harry noticed his hair looked dull and was out of place, not shiny and immaculate like it had been while they were in school. Dark circles were gathered under his eyes and he looked entirely too thin in the large black hoodie he had wrapped himself in. Harry finally making himself noticed walked into the room which suddenly got far too quite. Kreacher looked ashamed and Harry quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Hi Malfoy." Harry posed as greeting looking away from the elf and into the grey eyes that haunted his dreams.

"Potter." Draco nodded stiffly unable to come up with anything better. All he could see was green and it was giving him a headache.

"Please sit." Harry motioned to one of the comfy armchairs next to the fire as he took the one opposite it. He felt weird and far too formal but he didn't know how else to proceed.

Draco looked warily at the chair, if anything he had expected to be hexed the second he walked through the wards but that hadn't happened so now he was just confused and cautious. Sighing he sat gingerly waiting for the chair to explode or something of the like but after a few seconds nothing had happened so he allowed himself to sit back further and enjoy the warmth and softness of the chair and fire. Looking up he saw Potter staring at him with a mix of curiosity and amusement and he couldn't keep the annoyance from his tone?

"What?" He snapped.

Harry bit his tongue to hold a shout laugh in before replying. "You looked terrified of my chair. I've never seen someone look so scared of a fluffy object." Harry couldn't help the laugh that slipped through then as Draco scowled at him.

"I'm not so much scared of the chair as I am of it hexing me. I mean, you hexing it… to hex me." Draco glared at floor as he realized how stupid that sounded.

Harry laughed again. "Hex you? I know you're defenseless and you haven't done anything to me? Why would I hex you?" Harry asked seriously.

Draco huffed. "Because you hate me." Draco all but added the 'duh Potter' at the end.

"Hate you? Yeah right your-." Harry stopped himself remembering that Draco wouldn't know about their being soul mates. "Even when I thought I hated you I didn't. I was just mad at the world and you happened to be the one always provoking me so I took it out on you." Harry amended.

Draco just stared. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Potter didn't hate him? All of this was just making his head spin. Draco looked up and was assaulted by green eyes. Shutting his eyes tightly Draco rubbed his temples with his fingertips.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"Fine, Potter. You're just giving me a headache." Draco opened his eyes and reached for his tea and taking a sip now that he was convinced Harry hadn't placed poison in it.

Harry frowned into his own cup. "How am I giving you a headache?" He asked defensively.

Draco sighed. "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to Potter."

"Okay, so uhm." Harry started not really sure how to go about giving ones wand back when you stole it in the first place. "I have something of yours." Harry repeated Draco's words back to him wondering if he would catch on immediately.

Draco did and he snapped his head up to lock eyes with Potter. The Wizengamot had asked him if he knew what happened to it. He knew Potter had it at the end of the war but he didn't know what had become of it after that. They had told him he wouldn't be allowed to buy one. Would Potter returning his be a violation of his probation?

"I checked with the ministry this morning. This won't go against you in anyway. But they will be sending you a booklet with spells you are forbidden to use on probation. They wouldn't tell me so you'll just have to read them." Harry stated and Draco wondered if he read his mind. All Draco could do was nod. Not trusting his voice.

Harry tugged the wand from his sleeve and waved it in circles creating green sparks. Smirking he tossed it lightly in the air catching the tip and holding the handle out to Draco who now looked like he was going to pass out. Draco took hold of it and sighed heavily as the familiar magic buzzed through him.

"Thank you Potter." Draco smiled, truly smiled up at Harry who was stunned by the sudden change in Draco. Suddenly he just looked healthier. The dark circles weren't so definite and his hair caught a heavier shine. Harry couldn't help but smile back at the blonde.

"You shouldn't go spouting green sparks out of my wand though Potter a snake may pop out and eat you." Draco laughed at his own joke before realizing his slip up.

Harry felt like he was frozen in place however. Malfoy was supposed to be genetically color blind. How did he know the sparks were green? Harry stared at him for what seemed like ages before Draco finally looked up, caught his eye and realized what he had said.

"Shit." He breathed barley audible. There was no way he could cover this up now.

"You knew what color they were?" Harry asked breathless.

"I- Potter, this- I'm genetically color blind you know that." He couldn't cover it up but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

"But you knew what color my sparks were!" Harry protested suddenly angry that Draco was trying to cover this up.

"I took a lucky guess! You're eyes are green so I thought maybe you made the sparks to match!" Draco argued. He was drowning and he knew it. It was only after the words left his mouth the he realized he had slipped yet again.

Harry smirked at him then. "You're digging a bigger hole Malfoy."

"Dammit!" Draco groaned. "It's none of your dammed business anyways Potter so bugger off!" Draco stood suddenly desperate to get away.

Harry stood too and stepped closer to Draco his Gryffindor courage flooding him. "That's why I was giving you a headache wasn't it? You may be color blind but you can see my eye color. And everything else that happens to be a similar shade." Without giving Draco a chance to move Harry pulled his wand and placed it between Draco's eyes whispering 'acuo pigmentum'.

"Better?" He asked as he watched Draco blink a few times.

Draco thought he had a headache before, but it was nothing compared to this. Suddenly there was color everywhere. His entire world was in color and it bloody hurt to look at. "No this not bloody better!" Draco winced as he looked at Harry. "The entire world has been shocked into color and this is not better!" Draco stomped his foot and wanted to cry.

Harry smiled and stepped closer to Draco grabbing onto his wrists to still his hands which were frantically rubbing at his eyes.

"Are you mental Potter? What was that spell?" Draco questioned, trying to pull his hands from Harry's grasp.

"It's a color-blind relieving spell, but it only works if your soul mate casts it.


	4. Understanding

He wanted to faint. Oh Merlin please let him faint. This was too much and Potter was much too close. So Potter really was his soul mate and his life was over. Draco just knew it. Draco pulled his arms back and with no grace at all flopped back into the comfy armchair and sighed.

"How long have you known it was me?" Draco asked partly to make conversation and partly because he was genuinely curious.

Harry didn't feel like he needed to lie to the blonde so instead took his seat on the sofa and answered truthfully. "The day we first met. But it took a while. It wasn't like Hermione and Ron. Color came gradually to me. But it was sixth year when you looked so broken and so defeated that I could see the world in total color." Harry paused and looked at the blonde who looked like he wanted to crawl inside his sweat shirt and hide forever. "What about you? When did you know?"

"Sixth year. I would dream of you and the colors would be there. But I would wake up and they were gone. And in your eyes sometimes. Like now. Because I'm genetically color blind I can't see all colors, just green." Draco sighed and fidgeted nervously.

Harry nodded and thought about what Draco said. "I guess the jokes on you then." Harry smirked and waited for Draco to catch on.

Draco just looked at Potter in confusion and when it was clear he was going to catch up Harry rolled his eyes and explained.

"Sixth year. You were so sure that you would never find your mate. And you said you felt bad for however became my bitch. Guess who became the bitch?" Harry smiled as Draco pulled a face at him.

"Yeah well it had its good qualities you know. It kept me alive throughout the war." Harry arched an eyebrow at him and Draco took a breath and launched into the explanation. "I wasn't dumb, I told a few people in the order I knew I could trust. If I had died you would have been useless in any fight. We couldn't let that happen. So I sent a message to Snape and he had people protecting me in order to protect you. It all worked out very well you see." Draco finished and looked around the room at the vibrant colors that surrounded him.

"So when I..." Harry's voice caught in his throat and it felt like Draco had thrown a brick and hit him in the face.

"When you slashed me to bits? Yeah that's why Snape was there almost immediately. And it's also why you didn't get into too much trouble. Because Snape was covering." Draco finished for him.

"I am so sorry." Harry murmured unable to come up with much else. Before Draco could reply a small pop indicated that Kreacher had brought them tea and Draco couldn't be happier for the distraction. He watched as the old elf bounced around the room pouring their cups excitedly.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry praised and the small elf bowed to Draco. When the elf was gone with another pop Draco raised his eyebrows in question to Potter.

"House of Black." Harry waved his free hand in the air indicating his house. "He's been a servant to pure blood wizards ever since he was born. To have one back in the house is like his dream come true.

"Ahh." Draco nodded in understanding gripping his warm cup tightly thankful for the warmth spreading through his fingers.

"So uh, what do we do now?" Harry asked cautiously.

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed this could be fun if he let it be. "Now Potter? Well now you have to fuck me until the early hours of the morning, ask me to marry you, and buy me everything my heart desires." Draco watched in amusement as Harry's face didn't know what color it should be. It finally settled on being bright red but it seemed like Draco had stolen the voice away from the brunet man.

"Scared Potter?" Draco taunted.

Suddenly the Gryffindor courage was back and Harry replied easily. "You wish." He still didn't know what to think of Draco's comment however. And decided to simply steer the conversation away from such topics. "How's your mum?" Harry asked knowing this would no doubt be a touchy subject.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Darn near had an aneurism over the thought of me going out today. Told me not to come home for a week and get some fresh air for her." Draco shook his head. They weren't even through their first year and he was sure his mum was going loony.

Harry laughed lightly and before he could stop the words they tumbled out of his mouth and out into the open. "You know you could always stay here. I have plenty of extra rooms. And Kreacher would just adore you." Harry snapped his mouth shut and pointedly looked at the floor his face burning.

"You know I think I'd much rather stay in your room Potter." Draco smirked, watching Harry squirm. "Honestly Potter you look like a fourteen year old having your first crush." Draco laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah well, I never got much experience. Thanks to you and your color blindness I was forced into thinking something was wrong with me so I pursued relationships and they all just went horribly wrong." Harry shook his head looking mortified.

"Well you didn't have very good taste in women. And it was hardly my fault, I didn't know and by the time I figured it out I was sure you hated me or wanted me dead." The sheer honesty of his statement burned but it didn't matter because the look on Potter's face was priceless.

"How in the world I landed you I will never know. Git." The insult held no malice and only laughter as Harry slid back into the sofa, resting his head on the back of it and closing his eyes.

Draco had the sudden urge to crawl up next to him and never move but he didn't know how Harry would react and he didn't fancy getting kicked out just yet. He felt things were going just fine compared to how he imagined them going. He shouldn't have worried though because not even two minutes later Harry open his eyes and looked at him.

"C'mhere." Harry motioned to the seat on the sofa next to his own and Draco stood slowly sitting in the sofa almost a foot away from Potter. Harry just rolled his eyes and took one of Draco's arms and pulled the blonde into his side.

Draco couldn't fight the butterflies as he curled up into Potter and sighed deeply. Both of them could feel their magic buzz in happiness and Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sappiness of it all.

"Potter you sap. Cuddling, really?" Draco asked but wrapped his arm tighter around Harry's waist.

"Shuddup Malfoy. Hermione said we were both going through separation anxiety. We needed to be close or it could have damaging side effects. You can't deny that this is the best you have felt in the past couple years."

Draco really couldn't deny it and instead opted for humming contently against Harry's chest and giving in to the soft lull of sleep.

Draco woke up easy and slow, enjoying the scents the filled the air around him and softness of the sheets beneath him. Wait. Sheets? Draco lurched upwards forcing his eyes to adjust to the grey light coming through the windows. He was in a large bedroom, the walls lined with photographs. It took Draco a moment to realize he really was in Potter's bedroom. But there was no Potter.

Draco being the curious snake he was got up slowly and looked around the room. The dim light was just enough for him to make out the details of the items around him. The room was large for a bedroom but not overly huge, like his rooms at the manor. The insanely large bed was the main focus of the room with random mismatching furniture placed around the room in what Draco assumed to be the extent of Potter's decorating skills. Next to the bed was a small night stand and Draco noticed his wand and quickly grabbed it. Not so much because he thought Potter would steal it again, but simply because he needed to have it in his hands once more. Draco looked back and noticed that there was another wand lying next to where he picked his up. Picking it up lightly Draco realized that this must be Potter's wand because it buzzed through his hand and the magic felt familiar to Draco.

Draco sighed and twirled the wand between his fingers. His curiosity finally got the better of him and Draco slowly stood up and headed towards the large wood paneled door. Draco assumed it was early morning if the dim lighting was anything to go by. He wondered why Harry would be up so early. Or if he had even been in the bed with him at all that night, but he wouldn't just leave his wand with Draco all night would he? Draco didn't know so instead pulled the door open quietly and slipped into the hallway. It was brighter here but not by much. Draco looked around and tried to decide where Harry might be. He picked a direction and followed the house to where he thought downstairs might be.

Finally finding the stairs Draco tried his best to make his way down silently and prayed to merlin that these stairs didn't move like the ones at Hogwarts. As he reached the bottom Draco could hear voices from where he assumed they had fallen asleep the night before. Draco approached slowly, he didn't intend to listen in but the voice seemed oddly familiar and he had a bad feeling about revealing himself.

"Harry dear you don't have to take him this weekend if it's too much." Andromeda Tonks was saying.

"Honestly, it's fine. You have had this trio to France planned forever. You need to go, I'm sure Draco won't mind helping me." Harry sounded adult, Draco noticed. Not the unsure boy from school, but a responsible man. There was a pause as his aunt thought about Harry's words.

"Take him to see Narcissa. Please Harry? I would like for him to know more of his blood relatives."

"I will I promise, now, you should really be going or you'll be late." Harry sounded tired but pleasant all the same. It was mind boggling for Draco. He would have bit the poor woman's head off had she entered his house at this ungodly hour.

After the pop of apparition was over Draco decided it was time to make himself known and see what was going on. He had a feeling but as he rounded the corner into the sitting room he was prepared to see him.

Not Harry. Harry he could look at all day long and never get tired. It was Teddy that through him for a loop. Just a baby, Draco couldn't remember exactly but he was sure the child couldn't be even a year old. Draco didn't know what to do, Harry had his back turned to him and it was Teddy who spotted him first. His hair had been black, Draco guessed because he was mimicking Harry who was sat on the floor in playing with wooden blocks. But when the child saw Draco his hair slowly got lighter until it was the same shade as Draco's. Harry tilted his head at Teddy when he noticed and the turn to see Draco standing in the doorway.


	5. Happiness

"Good morning." Harry smiled and struggled to keep a squirming Teddy in his arms.

"Hello" Draco stood awkwardly, not moving from his place in the doorway. He didn't know what to do. This young boy was his family and it was partially his fault that his parents were now dead. He wanted to curl up and die.

Harry stood towing Teddy along in his arms and walked up to Draco. "Teddy say hi to Draco," Harry looked at Teddy and then back to Draco with a smile that he was sure to stop hearts with.

"Dwa-ko!" Teddy laughed happily while Draco scowled at the mispronunciation of his name.

"We'll work on that. Do you want breakfast?" Harry asked bending to let Teddy down.

Watching the young boy scamper off made Draco's heart hurt but he nodded to Harry anyway. Food sounded amazing despite everything and he was certain he could smell roasted turkey and eggs coming from the direction of the kitchen.

Harry led the way back down the hallway where Draco had come from. He was going to need a map of this house. It wasn't overly huge but nothing ever seemed to look the same twice. Once they were in the kitchen Draco couldn't help but laugh. Kreacher was balanced on one leg atop a rickety old stool dodging the small hands that belonged to Teddy, all while making tea and not spilling a drop.

Harry walked up behind Teddy scooping him up and making airplane noises. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Leave Kreacher alone, or you won't get anything to eat Teddy." Harry warned. "I can't cook so we have to keep Kreacher around." Harry laughed plopping Teddy into a toddler's chair. "Are you alright?" Harry asked Draco, coming closer.

"Fine I just, it's my fault that he's, well." Draco didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Harry wrapped him in a tight hug.

"It's not your fault Draco. I never want him to blame you, and I'll make sure he never does."

Draco looked at Teddy and smiled. "What color is his hair now? It looked like yours when I walked in and then he changed it to mine. What is it now?"

"Electric blue. We think this is the color that he's most taken with. Whenever he isn't mimicking someone else's hair it returns to this blue shade. It's hardly ever a natural color."

Draco nodded and then shook his head. His mind was reeling and it felt like his entire world was falling apart. He had shown up at Potter's home, fell asleep with him, woke up in his bed and now Potter thought everything should just be happy and normal. As much as Draco wanted that, he knew his life wasn't that easy. Apparently Harry had noticed Draco's inner turmoil because he stepped forward and took Draco back into the tight hug once again.

"Shh Draco, you're fine." Harry soothed, wondering if he would be permitted to run his hands through Draco's hair of if that would get him hexed into next week.

"No Potter this isn't fine!" Draco barked backing away just a bit even though his magic was shoving him back towards Harry. "You're the bloody savior of the damn world and I'm a death eater!" Draco shouted throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"You are not!" Harry defended angrily although he half expected Draco's outburst and was sure there would be more to come. "You never were and you know that! Some stupid mark doesn't make you anything!" Harry reached out grabbing Draco's left arm and holding onto him tightly.

"But that won't matter! The public won't see it that way. Your scar makes you the golden boy and mine makes me scum!" Draco drew a shattered breath. "Potter they'll kill me."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Harry asked loosening his grip and running his hands up and down Draco's arms soothingly. He wasn't even sure what he was doing it just felt natural. Before when he would think about him and Draco being soul mates it sickened him. But now that they were actually together if felt right. Even if they were enemies they were soul mates for a reason.

Draco huffed and fell back against the far wall of the kitchen. "Yes Potter I am worried about my life being in danger yet again for someone I love." Rubbing his temples, Draco didn't see Harry's face turn bright red but he did hear his choking. "Potter?" Draco looked back and couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him.

"You- yo- lo- me? But I? Me?" Harry stammered and Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Potter you are my soul mate." Draco drew out every syllable of soul mate for dramatics. "Which means yes, after you saved my arse a few times I have grown to accept you as one of the few people I love." Draco relaxed a bit and sighed. "How long does the color spell last?"

Harry was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Draco loved him and barley heard the question. It was only after Draco pointedly stared at him that he realized he was supposed to answer. "Whenever you're with me the charm will work but once you get too far from me it'll fade back and you'll be color blind until I re-cast it." Harry explained plopping down on one of the wooden chairs.

Draco nodded accepting the answer. He was still getting used to the fact that color's existed. Draco gazed around the room looking at every color and trying to identify it from what he had learned. There was one color that was throwing him off and he scowled at the witch in the photo graph.

"What color is that?" He finally asked drawing Harry out of his daydreams on the floor.

"Which one?" Harry asked sitting up to look in the direction Draco pointed.

"That one there. Her hair? What color is that? Surely that's not natural." Tonks stuck her tongue out at Draco and turned away with her nose in the air.

Harry laughed before answering. "Purple. But sometimes it's pink, which is a lighter shade of purple. And no it's not natural she can change it by will like Teddy."

Draco nodded in understanding. "I demand you teach me every color Potter. Since I can only see color around you anyways." Draco declared.

Kreacher all but threw the breakfast plates onto the table evidently carrying too much before Harry could reply. Harry yelped and caught a hot bowl of gravy just before it landed and splashed Teddy. Harry sighed helping Kreacher reposition the plates on the table in front of them.

"Be more careful Kreacher, we can't give Teddy back in any less health than what he came here with alright?" Harry nodded to the elf while Teddy just laughed unaware of the danger Harry had just saved him from.

"Pardon old Kreacher master Harry, Kreacher simply got carried away. It is such an honor to be serving a blood relative of the Black's once again." Kreacher gave a small bow.

"The house belonged to your god father am I correct?" Draco asked taking his seat at the table and using all of his willpower to use manners when grabbing food.

"Yeah Sirius." Harry nodded. Obviously not caring about manners as he made a heaping plate for both him and Teddy. Draco scoffed and Harry looked up at him with a smirk playing across his features "What am I hurting your pureblood OCD?" Harry smirked.

Draco scoffed. "Hardly Potter, it's simply good manners."

Harry laughed sticking his tongue out at the blonde. "Oh because you had so many of those in school." Harry teased lightly.

"Yes well," Draco couldn't even come up with a decent excuse for his actions during school. Even his best sounded weak in his own head. "You wouldn't be my friend and I didn't understand why until I grew up some and by then it was too late. I had already done too much damage." Draco finally managed.

Harry stilled then and looked at the blonde. "It wasn't your fault. Sure I thought you were a complete prick but I realize now it was because of how you were raised. And that's not you anymore so it doesn't matter." Harry smiled.

Draco thought his heart was sure to stop if Potter didn't quit smiling at him like that. And even if it didn't he was at least sure his heartbeat was loud enough for him to hear. Why was he getting all flustered? It was just Harry Potter. Harry Potter, your soul mate, and the boy whom you taunted for the entire time you both were at Hogwarts, the man you have a serious crush on. His mind reminded him helpfully. "By all rights you have every reason to hate me yet you don't. You're bloody annoying." Draco concluded.

Harry was stunned. "Oh I'm annoying? I started seeing color when I was eleven and it didn't fully develop until that day in the manor when you refused to identify me. And I'm annoying? I knew it was you but I couldn't say anything or do anything. You're the annoying one." There was no real malice in Harry's tone and he hoped Draco understood that.

Draco sighed and resigned to eating his breakfast and watch Teddy make a mess of his. It was interesting looking at food with color. Now he understood why some people thought of food as an art form it was definitely beautiful.

After breakfast was over Harry put Teddy down for a nap in a spare bedroom that was obviously meant to be the little boy's room. Colors flooded the room and a seeker chasing a snitch flited about the walls always an inch behind the little golden ball. Draco found himself wandering through the house. Not so much because he was snooping but because it felt like he belonged. Harry was here, and color. Draco thought he might die if he ever had to live without one or the other again.


End file.
